A Walk Thourgh The Veil
by Annabeth-Black-Potter17
Summary: Harry and Ginny walk thourgh the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. And the some how end up in 1993 before Harry's third year at Hogwarts as well as, our favourite Black.
1. The Start of a New Begining

**A/N- Hey guys, Annie here. To any one still following this story I have decided to rewrite it and I have rewritten all the chapters already up. I hope you like this version better than the original.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights go to the queen J. **

**The Start of a New Beginning.**

Two figures walked through the Department of Mysteries. They walked in silence. They had attended all the funerals. They had visited all the graves. They had one place left to visit. Because while Sirius had a grave. Right next to Prongs and Moony, it was empty. His closest friends were gone. And so Harry and Ginny had decided to say their farewell where he died.

However that goodbye did not go as planned. Because as they stepped towards the Veil of Death, they did not stop walking, they carried on. Not by choice. Straight through, the shimmering waterfall of mist.

They felt themselves float. They felt a third presence. All three felt themselves fall. All three awoke in different places and in the younger bodies of themselves.

One awoke in a cell Azkaban two years younger then when he died. Another awoke in a room he had hoped never to see again 5 years younger than what he last remembered. And the last but not ever least awoke in her twelve year old body in a Egyptian hotel.

All three were confused.


	2. Harry Awakes

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J. **

**Harry Awakes.**

**Harry** awoke disoriented. His head hurt. He felt for his glasses and slipped them on. Looking at the clock beside him the time was six in the morning. He looked at his surrounding and saw his old bedroom at Privet drive. He looked at the calendar by his bed and saw the date, his birthday, the day he turned 13. He frowned trying to remember what he had been doing before he woke up. He had been with Ginny, walking through the Department of Mysteries, going to say a final goodbye to Sirius. They a walked towards the Veil and never stopped he remembered, his eyes widening. He also remembered a third presence one that felt familiar, one that felt like… like Sirius. He grinned maybe the Veil didn't kill you maybe it sent you back in time. That meant that the Sirius and Ginny he knew, could also be in this time line.

He knew he wouldn't get any more sleep so he decided to use the lock picking skills the twins had taught him and retrieve his truck as he had at least another hour before Petunia woke up.

After successfully getting his trunk, back into his room with barley any sound he decided to clean it, after all he remembered the state it had been in at the end of sixth year he didn't need it to be that unclean again. He carefully cleaned and packs his trunk, for the next twenty minutes before it was tidy and had the majority of his thinks packed. After that he woke up Errol and Hedwig, filled the water and food in the cage and began to right five letters.

The first letter was for Sirius.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_It's Harry. I am desperately hoping that you are the same Sirius that "died" in the Department of Mysteries, during my fifth year at Hogwarts. If so then I'm happy to tell you that I am the Harry two/three years after that. (Also I think Ginny from my time line is here as well, but I will explain later.) I won the war with help from my friends/family. However there were so many deaths so many that died trying to protect me. That shouldn't of happened and I wont let it happen this time._

_I missed you, you were the only farther figure I ever really knew and you were someone who knew parents closely. And through you I got to know them a little more. And I thank you._

_Anyway the point is on the 5__th__ of August I would like you to meet me out side the Leaky Cauldron inn the form of Snuffles. And then from that point you can stay with me even while at Hogwarts you could be my "pet". We can discuses a plan when I meet you again._

_Harry._

_P.s I have also written a letter to Remus pretending I just want to know more about my parents. _

The next letter was for Remus.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_My name is Harry Potter. My Aunt told me that you were one of my parent's best friends. My Aunt, told me about some "quirks" that my mother spotted while the two of you were still in school, I researched them and have come up with a theory, that you are a werewolf. Please do not be alarmed I am aware of the Wizarding World's prejudice against your kind. But I have not been raised in that world I am aware of how hateful people can be and how self loathing people can get._

_But I do not care about your "furry little problem", as it's the person actions, not the things they can't control that define a person. Also I promise not to tell a soul not even my friends, don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets._

_I hope you will reply and that I may see you soon as I would love to learn more about you and my parents._

_From_

_Harry Potter_

_._

The third was a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for the broom kit it's a brilliant present. I'm going to use it as soon as possible. Also I'm fine, Uncle Vernon just had a bit of a fit that's all. I hope the rest of your holiday is as fun as the start. Yes I did see the photo of Ron, Ginny and the Weasleys, I'm happy for them. _

_Yes I can make the last week, I've decided to escaped a little early you know with Sirius Black breaking out of prison I would rather be in the wizarding world the in the muggle world, and unable to defend my self._

_See you soon,_

_Harry._

_p.s Ron mentioned Percy knew title I agree with having Percy as head boy is not going to be fun._

After Hermione's letter was sealed in an envelope, he attached the three letters to Hedwig leg. "Hey girl, could you take these to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Hermione in that order and then head for the Leaky Cauldron. I will meet you there promise."

He then started on Ginny's letter.

_Dear Ginny _

_It's Harry I am sending this letter to see if you are alright after the end of last year. And to tell you that if you ever need to talk about you can, with me. I would as like to sorry for the events of last year._

_Because maybe if I had talked to you more you would not have felt the need to write to Tom. So I am sorry._

_Ginny, you do not have to but if you want you could stay with Ron, Hermione and I, on the last week of the holidays in Diagon Alley._

_Harry_

_P.s Hungarian Horntails are cool._

The last letter was to Ron.

_Dear Ron_

_Thank you for the present it's great. Don't worry about the telephone call, I'm escaping today anyway. What with Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban I would rather be in the wizarding world where it's safer. So I will be there for the last week, I hope you don't mind but I asked Ginny if she wanted to tag along. I mean last year was tough on her and I think that it would be good if I made an effort to be friends with more people than just you and Hermione._

_I mean, did you know Neville's mum was my godmother I was supposed to go to them instead of my aunt and uncle if Sirius Black couldn't look after me._

_Got to go, _

_Harry._

He attached the two letters to Errol's leg and asked him to give Ginny her letter first, before he let the old owl off.

Harry also sent two letters with the Hogwarts' owl one thanking Hagrid for his present, and another informing the school that he would be aloud to Hogsmead as his relatives would not sign the slip as well as, informing them that he planned to take a dog to Hogwarts, but he would make sure he stayed in the dorms as he knew it was technically unfair to bring a dog, but his relative refused to look after him so it was left to Harry.

By the time Harry was ready to leave it was 7 o'clock. Harry stood by the door waiting for his aunt to arrive downstairs when she did he informed her "I will not be staying for the rest of the holiday a prisoner from a wizarding prison has escaped and he is likely to try to kill me. So to keep you all, safe I will be staying at a wizarding inn, in London. I am ready to leave I can get a bus from here goodbye Aunt Tunie."

And with that he left his aunt with a shocked expression and lot of thinking.

Harry walked calmly to the nearest bus stop, got on the bus (he borrowed some money from the house.) all the way to London.

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, paid for the rest of the holidays, and then started to plan for the rest of the year.

**Review please, I would love you opinion unless you just going to say that this fic is just crashing and burning.- Annie**


	3. The Reunion of Godson and Dogfather

**Declaimer: All rights are J. 's**

**The Reunion of Godson and Dogfather.**

**Ginny's** head was pounding as she woke. She looked around. She didn't recognize the surroundings. She jumped out of the bed and stopped, Ginny felt short, felt too small, she looked at her hands they were too small.

Ginny stumbled to the door across from the bed, and entered a bathroom. She turned to the mirror above the sink and had to hold back a scream she looked like she had in her second year. She looked at her surroundings again she was in the hotel her family stayed at when the visited Eygpt.

It dawned on her that she was no longer in her time line she had some how gone back. Ginny thought back to what happened before so woke, she was… walking through the DoM with Harry, to say a last goodbye to Sirius. She frowned, they had walked toward the veil, and to her horror she realised they never stopped walking that must be way she was here the veil didn't kill you it sent you into your past body!

But her and Harry weren't the only presences in the veil she remembered, there was one more, but she didn't know who, they had felt familiar. Her only hope was that Harry was also in this time stream and that he would confirm it, for some how.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius' <strong>head ached. His thoughts were fuzzy the last thing he remembered was fighting Bellatrix, trying to keep Harry safe, alive. Rhen he was falling through the Veil of Death. Then he was felt like he was floating. Floating for ages all on his own.

Then… then he felt to presences on felt like… Harry. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed he had failed Lily and James. His head started to clear he felt cold, but then it started to leave. Sirius re-opened his eyes, he flickered his eyes around his surroundings… he was in his old cell in Azkaban. Why?

He heard foot steps. He jumped from the bed and stood facing the door. There was Fudge a new paper gripped in his right hand, with to Aurors either side of him. Just like when he had inspected the prison when Harry was 13.

Sirius raised an eye brow "Minister? What do I owe the pleasure, of your presence to?"

"Inspection." Was the curt reply just like the last time. The conversion carried on and it was the exact same as when Sirius last remembered it. As the minster left, Sirius look through the paper looking for the article about the Weasleys. He found. It was exactly the same. He grinned the Veil hadn't killed him, it had merely sent back to his younger body.

Which meant it could have done for the Harry and the other presence. He had to escape had to find Harry. So he did.

* * *

><p><strong>After <strong>Sirius escaped and found his way to land, he was greeted by the sight of Hedwig flying towards him. She had three letters attached to her leg, one read Mr. Lupin which made him chuckle, another simply said Hermione and the last read Snuffles. That was enough to make Sirius a very happy man it meant that the Harry he knew, was here and that remembered him.

Sirius took the letter and went to find somewhere to keep hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong> spent the next four day's shopping in both the muggle world and the wizarding. He had exchanged 50 gallons into £500 at Gringrotts. While in muggle London he bought clothes that fit him as well as muggle stationary as he found it easier to use for essays, his wardrobe now had two pairs of school shoes, the rest of his uniform could be picked up later, ten different tops, four pairs of jeans, two coats, one pair of gloves and three pairs of converse one in black, another in red and the last in blue.

In Diagon Alley, Harry bought his school books, a 'few' prank supplies and books, as well as going to get a pair of contact for lessons like potions.

When the 5th of August arrived Harry was nervous Sirius had not replied to his letter, neither had any of his friends, or Remus. Harry wasn't sure if his godfather would turn up or if his godfather was the same one he saw fall through the Veil. Harry spent all day outside the Leaky Cauldron, on the muggle side, drawing. The only time he would leave the curb would be to order a drink or food.

At ten o'clock at night Sirius still hadn't turned up and Tom had been trying to get him to go inside for the last 15 minutes. Harry sighed, maybe Sirius wasn't coming, he stood from were he had been sat all day and turned towards the door.

Suddenly he heard a faint barking sound, but he shuck it off it was just wishful thinking. But the sound grew closer and he could he panting. Harry smiled and started to turn but before he turned completely he was tackled to the ground by a mass of black fur and his face was being covered in saliva. He laughed "S… Si… Sir… Sir.. Sirius, get off you over grown mutt I need to breath." His godfather backed off and barked, his tongue lolling to the side.

Harry laughed again "Alright, come _Snuffles _inside." He turned around and walked to his room nodding to Tom as he passed.

* * *

><p><strong>That<strong> night both occupants of room eleven fell into an uneasy sleep, facing their individual nightmares.

Sirius was in a dark room. One he knew to well. It was a small room. A room full of despair. A room full of dread. It was Azkaban. He heard screams. The screams of those in nearby cells. Then more screams over lapped the ones already there. The screams that he had heard as he fell through the veil. Harry's screams loudest of all. Then more screams joined those running around his head. The screams that he heard in the war, whenever Death Eaters attacked. But still he could hear Harry's pained screams above the rest.

The screams got louder and louder. The wall started to shrink and close in on him. His mind raced. But he could not hear his thought. And the screams grew and grew.

Sirius was jolted awake as a hand hit his nose. He lifted his head from where it had been resting on his paws. The hand belonged to Harry who was thrashing about as dreams haunted him.

Harry was at Hogwarts. It was crumbling. Sections of wall were gone. And bodies littered the floor. People who had died in both wars against Voldemort. And other that had never died. His friend and other he considered family all lay dead before him.

One by one, each of the dead eyes snapped open and stared at him unblinking. Each of the dead started whispering accusation against him. For their deaths. For being torn away from their families. Because he didn't stop Voldemort soon enough.

And the whispers got louder and louder. Until they were no longer whisper but screams and shouts. Harry tried coving his ears, but it did not work. He started to beg for forgiveness but the shouts carried on. Until, until Harry screaming as well, screaming, begging for forgiveness.

Sirius leapt onto the bed, in which his godson slept. Poking Harry's face with his damp nose, trying to awake him from the horror he was facing, created by his own mind. It didn't work. Sirius started to whine and nudge his nose harder against Harry's face.

Suddenly Harry sat bolt upright, panting. He looked like a startled rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. After a few minutes his breathing calmed and he turned to Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius. Did I wake you?" Sirius shuck his head. And prodded his godson arm until lay down on the bed. He then curled up beside him stared at him until his godson closed his eyes.

This time the sleep was dreamless.


	4. Letters and Plans

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately to not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter****.**

**Letter and Plans**

The weeks of leading up to September the first were quiet with Harry exchanging letters with Ron and Hermione as well as Ginny. The letters with Ron and Hermione were about their respective holidays and what they would do during the next school year.

Harry informed them that he would not be going to Hogsmead; however he didn't mind it would give him more time to do the work that Snape and Mcgonagall would un-doubtabley give them. Of course that is an excuse he would spend most of his time with Ginny Luna, Sirius and Remus as he planned to get to know the latter three better and to just spend more time with Ginny.

The letters to Ginny were spent trying to come up with a basic plan as well as thinking a way on integrating Ginny into the group more and by extension Luna and Neville. They decided they invite more into conversation and plans that were made. However coming up with a basic plan was harder; all three agreed they need to start Occlumency.

And that they should wait to inform anyone apart from Remus the truth as they weren't sure who would tell Dumbledore intentionally or not. While they believed the headmaster was a good man he was also blinded by his need to do what was best for "the greater good" that he manipulated people and made their life harder than it should be Harry was a prime example.

Harry found multiply useful books in Flourish and Blotts which he copied the important information from and sent to Ginny in his letters he found the information more useful than Snape's instructions, and he along with Ginny, had nearly sorted all there thoughts, emotions and memories . Sirius was taken only slightly longer as he had been in Azkaban for twelve years and had of course this effected his mental state.

The way Occlumency worked was you separated your thought and created ways to protect the for example separated his thoughts by years and put the in sealed room which had action protected portraits/Photographs. For example and vague memories from his first 3 years of life were behind a photo of his parents and he had to sit in front of the door and whisper his parents birthdays. His years at the Dursley's were piled behind a painting of different lock and keys to enter that room he had to write Tunie on the door with his wand.

Each year at Hogwarts were separated into two rooms one with what he learned that year and the adventures/events that happened each year. His first year portraits were of the train in Kings Cross Station and of the Gryffindor common room to access either room he had to transfigure the frames. His second year entrances were a picture of the Whomping Willow and a simple rectangular mirror.

Each year had photos that's were relevant to each year however some were more obscure such as a constellation for his third year or a beetle for forth year some were simpler for example a potions text book for sixth year or a tent for his seventh year/ year on the run. And each had unique ways of opening them.

To any one who got past the illusion of Hogwarts which was his third illusion the other two being the Burrow and Diagon Alley they would see each portrait/ painting/ photo lining the walls of the memorial left in Godric's Hollow. Harry had each illusion defended by magical creatures the Burrow was defended by Gnomes that turned into giants when threatened Diagon alley was protected by Goblins and dragons and finally Hogwarts was protected by centaurs, unicorns and hippogriff.

The three of them agreed not to ask each other how their minds were protected so that if some one got past any of their barriers they wouldn't find the weak spot in either of the others minds.

It wasn't until two weeks before September first that Harry got a response from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes I was one of your parents' closest friends and I would be delighted to exchange letters with you and to talk about your parents as they were some of the best friend someone like me could have. To be honest Harry, I was surprised to hear from you as I was told by Dumbledore you would not be aloud to contact me or I you until your relatives said that it was alright, that was something I didn't think Petunia would ever allow._

_I am also surprised you discovered my condition and while I believe you will keep my secret, if you as loyal as either of your parents I know you will however I am not sure how Dumbledore will take the news of your knowledge while I am teaching at Hogwarts so will shall keep that between us. _

_From _

_Moony_

_p.s feel free to call me that in these letters and whenever we talk in private._

Harry responded to the letter almost immediately laughing at the comments made by his Godfather while he wrote.

_Dear Moony, (I would be interested in the story behind that nickname if you don't mind.)_(Sirius snorted muttering about how he was going to love Remus' half hearted explanation, because he would want to give Harry ideas.)

_The only reason she told me anything about you was when we saw Sirius Black _(Here Sirius started to laugh, saying that would shock Remus to the core.)_ on the news she remembered stories that my mother would tell their parents about you, him, my father and someone named Peter Pettigrew? during the school holidays. She said she only vaguely remembered what mom said about you as she only listened to the stories, the first couple of years mum was at Hogwarts. She also mentioned that mum complained about pranks the four of you pulled I would love to hear more about them._(Sirius nodded his head in mock approval.)

_Harry_

He sent the letter off with Hedwig.

The rest of the week was spent also exchanging letters with Remus getting information about his parents and even some the marauders pranks he also talked with his friends and spent anytime he wasn't out in Diagon Alley, he sat in his room talking with Sirius about pranks the Marauders pulled but also about his parents, he tended to give more detail then Remus who was reluctant to give names and spells.

It took Harry a while but he finally convinced his stubborn Godfather that he needed to know both the good and bad aspects of his parents. Sirius wanted him to see them as happy kind people keep the image Harry had built until of them until he was fifth teen, but harry knew they both had their faults it was human nature.

By the time his friends were due to meet him in the Alley he felt he knew more about them then he did in his first life time..

**Okay I know this isn't my best chapter but I own anyone still reading this at least a new chapter I'm sorry it has taken so long also I would like to remind people that this has been re-written so if this chapter doesn't make sense please back to chapter one and maybe that will help. Last thing please tell me in a review what you thought and it anything didn't make sense and any idea you have for my story as it continues thank you-Annie**


End file.
